tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was made in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their license to HiT Toys to make the range. However, TOMY sold the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic tan "track" and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Mavis * BoCo * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Salty * Harvey * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Emily * 'Arry * Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Mighty Mac * Proteus * Bertram * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie * Rocky * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Dart * Den Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * S. C. Ruffey * Rocky * Hector * The Breakdown Train Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Terence * Caroline * Madge * Lorry 1 * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Nelson (unmotorised) * Buster (unmotorised) * Patrick (unmotorised) * Oliver (unmotorised) * Kelly (unmotorised) * Byron (unmotorised) * Max (unmotorised) * Monty (unmotorised) * Flynn (coming soon) Remote Controlled Engines * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van * Tired Percy with Blue Coach and Breakvan * James with Fuel Tanker * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks * Molly * Hiro * Victor with truck Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost & found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. * Thomas with stone truck * Percy with red coal truck * James * Gordon * Salty with blue truck * Henry * Diesel Greatest Moments Packs * Mud-covered Duncan with Cow Truck * Wet Skarloey with Sheep Truck * Leaf-covered Sir Handel with Blue Log Car * Chocolate-covered Percy with Chocolate Syrup Tanker * Freddie with bike on Flatbed * Rheneas with Dinosaur on Flatbed * Paint-covered Thomas with Wobbling Troublesome Trucks * Duncan with Elephant Statue Truck and Log Truck * Duck with a shaving cream-covered face and Troublesome Trucks * James with red nose and Red Breakvan * Thomas with flatcar with a bucket of bubbles and brakevan * A muddy watery Emily with wet freight car with load * Charlie with ice cream on bolster wagon and milk churns on flatbed * Springtime Surprise includes Thomas, Toby, Rosie and a plastic Easter Egg with a surprise in it * Percy and the Search Cars * Gordon with a search and rescue car * Rocky to the rescue * James with search and rescue car * Diesel Helps Out with Diesel, water tanker and fire van * Spencer with coal mustache with red flatbed * Glow in the Dark Ghostly Percy with lime loaded slate truck and blue van * Glow in the Dark Diesel with two trucks * Thomas' Egg Express (only at Target) * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit (only at Target) * Oil and Trouble Dart * Diesel 10 Takes Charge * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair (only at Target) * Den at the Dieselworks * Brave Belle * Toby and the Clown Car * Thomas' Big Haul * Salty's Fish Delivery * Thomas in a Jam! Destinations * Sodor Mountain Mine * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Hay loader * Cranky * Knapford * Build-a-bridge Track * Y-track pack * Quarter straight track pack * Turn-out track pack * Curved track pack * Straight track pack * Sloped straight track pack * Track expansion pack * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack * Misty Island track pack * S-track pack * Height Track pack * Misty Island Track pack Trucks and Tracks Packs * Toad and trucks: Mail coach, green boxcar and Toad * Farm cars: Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and fruit van * Sodor Mining Co. hopper, icecream van and brakevan * Sodor power plant trucks: Blue and white truck, brakevan and bolster wagon with wireloads * Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta * Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van * Rosie's fun fair special: Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van * Farmer McColl's trucks: chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck * Chocolate factory trucks: Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar * Mail trucks: Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon. * Quarry trucks: The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper * Farm and Dairy cars: red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, gray flat bed with fruit * Sodor Building Co. cars: Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck * Smelter's yard cars: Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car * Search and Rescue cars: Tanker, search light, coal hopper * Station Repair cars: Green coach, red truck, blue truck * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co.: Goods van, narrow gauge truck, and standard gauge truck * Dieselworks Trucks: Gray flatbed with Diesel engine, Diesel fuel tanker, and green Dieselworks van See-inside * Mail cars * Livestock cars * Passenger cars Sets * "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds" set * "Hard at Work at Brendam Docks" set * "Thomas at the Station" set * Sodor Lumberyard set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the Copper Mine * Thomas at the Coal Station * Sodor Adventure set * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory * Sodor Airport set * "Thomas and Emily at Knapford" * "Duck at Farmer McColl's" * "Thomas at Action Canyon" * "Thomas' Busy Day" * "Thomas at Morgan's Mine" * "Percy's Day at the Farm" * "The Party Surprise" * "Nelson at the Quarry" * "Topped Off Thomas" Set * Spin and Fix Thomas set * Thomas Track Set * Percy Track Set * James Track Set * Gordon Track Set * Thomas at Boulder Mountain * Bertie with road circuit * Green Bulgy with road and news stand * Green Bulgy with road circuit * Caroline with road and phone booth * Madge with road and phone booth * Elizabeth with road circuit * Holiday Time in Sodor * Arthur at Copper Mine * Zip, Zoom, and Logging Adventure Playset * Rosie at the Water Tower * Springtime Adventure Set (only at Target) * Springtime Surprise Rosie (only at Target) * Springtime Surprise Toby (only at Target) * Springtime Surprise Thomas (only at Target) * Thomas and Shake, Shake Bridge set * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Captain and Salty's sea rescue set * Misty Island Deluxe set * Harold's Helipad Playset * Misty Island Discovery * Dieselworks set (coming soon) * Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set (coming soon) * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery (coming soon) * Thomas' Depot Set (coming soon) * Thomas' at the Airport (coming soon) Thomas Preschool Products HiT Toys has made some Thomas products for preschoolers. * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * In the Thomas' Busy Day set, Tidmouth Hault is mislabeled as Lower Tidmouth. * In the Toby at the Copper Mine set, Toby is a flip-face engine. * In the James at Boulder Mountain set, James is a flip-face engine. * Kevin was only released in a three pack. * A flip-face Gordon is seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but has not been released yet. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is just painted red. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first time at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their motors in the tender to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. Gallery File:SomeoftheTOMYTrackmasterengines.jpg|TrackMaster engines File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck with S. C. Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta and truck File:TrackMasterTobywithBlueVan.jpg|Toby with blue van File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|Bill File:TrackmasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|Emily File:TrackMasterStanleywithTarWagon.jpg|Stanley with tar wagon File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Iron Bert with red van File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches. File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney, truck and break van File:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie and balloon trucks File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis with blue truck File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|Bash with truck and blue brakevan File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|Dash with logging cars File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|Scruff with garbage cars File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|Edward File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy File:TrackMasterDuke.jpg|Duke File:BertramTrackmaster.jpg|Bertram File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|Caroline and phone booth File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson Image:TrackmasterMonty.png|Monty File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorised Jack File:TrackMasterMax.jpg|Max File:TrackMasterAlfie.jpeg|Alfie File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterSodorLumberYard.jpg|Sodor Lumber Yard set File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackmasterThomasatBoulderMountainset.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the water tower set File:TrackMasterThomas'WildRide.jpg|Thomas' Wild Ride File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip and Zoom Logging Adventure set File:TrackMasterHarold'sHelipadPlayset.jpeg|Harold's Helipad Playset File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDeluxeSet.png|Misty Island Deluxe set File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankytotheRescueset.jpg|Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterTobyandtheWhistlingWoodsset.jpg|Toby and the Whistling Woods set File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterSodorBuildingCo.Cars.png|Sodor Building Co. Cars File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|Prototype Station Repair Cars File:TrackMasterFireworksTrucks.jpg File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|Skarloey Railway express coaches File:TrackMasterSee-Insidecars.jpg|See-inside Mail coaches File:TrackMasterSee-InsideLivestockCars.jpg|See-inside Livestock cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsidePassengerCars.jpg|See-inside Passengers cars File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|Fantastic Fireworks pop-up car Image:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time Image:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Charlie in Play Time (notice the purple wheels) File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Freddie in Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackmasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|Rheneas with Brakevan File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg|Gordon to the Rescue File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Rocky to the Rescue File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Duncan in The Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|RC Spooky Stanley File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|Thomas File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|James File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|Percy File:TrackMasterTalkingSalty.jpg|Salty File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Henry File:TrackMasterMistyIslandTrackPack.jpg|Misty Island track File:TrackMasterHeightTrackPack.jpg|Height Track File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel File:TOMYThomasandHector.jpg|Thomas and Hector File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|Donald File:TrakcMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescueSearchlight.jpg File:TrackMasterRattleandShakeCoalHopper.jpg File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg File:TrackMasterseeinsidebluelivestockcars.jpg File:TrackMasterseeinsiderefridgeratorcars.jpg File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg File:TrackMasterBelle.jpg File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg File:TrackmasterBoCo.jpg TrackMasterLorry1.jpg External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise